1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to secret pockets on garments for concealing small items, and more particularly to a self-sufficient open pocket which when loaded is adherable to the inner surface of the garment where it is accessible only to the wearer, the pocket when so adhered being closed.
2. Status of Prior Art
Men's garments are usually provided with open pockets in the trousers and jacket which the wearer more or less loads with a wallet, a key purse, a change purse and other items to be carried on the person. While clothing pockets are now commonplace, they have had a relatively short history; for prior to this innovation, small items were stored in enlarged cuffs or in hand-carried purses or pouches.
The invention of the pocket was followed not long after by the introduction of the pickpocket skilled in stealing from pockets without the wearer of the garment being aware that this was happening. But pickpockets represent a relatively benign class of robbers, for the modern mugger makes it a practice to physically attack his victim before stripping his pockets.
It is because of the danger of theft that many articles of apparel today are provided with secret pockets which are so placed as to render them less accessible than conventional pockets. Thus a jacket, in addition to the usual outer pockets and inner breast pocket, may include a small secret pocket elsewhere in the jacket or even within a breast pocket. The location of the secret pocket is hopefully such that it would normally escape a pickpocket or mugger's attention. Also, so-called "money belts" are designed so as to provide a secret pocket within the belt.
The loss of a wallet often involves more than the loss of folding money, for most individuals also carry in their wallet one or more credit cards. If, therefore, the wallet is stolen, the victim is deprived not only of his cash, but also of his credit cards. This loss can be serious when the victim is on a trip and depends on his credit cards to pay his hotel bill and to purchase goods and services. Typically, the modern traveller carries a minimum amount of cash and depends on his credit cards for most payments.
Women's apparel is normally without pockets, and women carry cosmetics, money, credit cards and other small items in their purse, the theft of which represents a total loss. The modern woman will often also carry in her purse, a prophylactic sheath or condom as a protective measure in the event of a sexual encounter.
The need exists, therefore, in the case of both men and women, for a secret pocket that can be placed on a garment or undergarment where it is accessible only to the wearer.